


Extra-Extra-Extra Crispy

by apatternedfever



Category: Dead Like Me, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ressurected, ever-hungry Master is in Rube's territory. Rube has a problem with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra-Extra-Extra Crispy

**Author's Note:**

> This is two years old and the first time it's ever being posted, so... yeah. A random thing that happened because I was displeased with End of Time. I don't remember the conversation that led to this. That's probably for the best.

"Excuse me! May I have a moment of your time, sir?"

Stopping in his tracks, the Master turned on the spot, head cocked as he stared at the man flagging him down with a commanding tone and a hand held out, a congenial smile on his face.

"Mister Saxon, correct?"

He rotated his shoulder, standing up straighter, giving the man an intimidating stare, which was met unblinkingly. "Who are you?"

"Rube. I've been watching you. You're not from around here, right?" The Master's attention was diverted from the man's words to the hand he stuck out, warm flesh, pulsing blood.... "Never seen a handshake before?" He growled as the hand was taken away, eyes snapping back to Rube's face. "All right, my nonhuman friend, we'll cut to the chase. You've been making things busy in my territory, and making quite a mess at the same time. Now, I understand as well as the next guy, death happens, and for that, I do not judge. However, you're making my life difficult, and I must ask that you move your business elsewhere. Do we understand each other?"

The Master grinned, and stepped closer, rolling his neck. "Oh, I don't think you understand. I am _so hungry_."

He wasn't expecting a smile, or the hand that Rube placed on his shoulder, or the man's next words. "Well, I think that I can help with that problem."

\---

"Warm, flesh, blood, meat, so much flesh." The Master mumbled his litany as he tore into his steak, eyeing the waitress as she approached.

She eyed him right back. "This is a restaurant, you know."

"I'll take care of him." Rube smiled at her as she poured another cup of coffee. "Can we get another T-bone steak here, T-bone rare, and two orders of bacon, extra extra extra crispy." The Master reached out to take his eggs while he was distracted, and hissed as he got his hand slapped for his trouble. "You watch yourself, or you will leave this place."

"Hungry."

"Hunger doesn't excuse bad manners. Now, have you ever had a banana bonanza?"

The Master stared blankly at him, ripping the meat off the bone.

"Well then, sit back, my friend, you're in for a treat."


End file.
